Bliss
by KissMeJacob
Summary: Edward and Bella meet under strange circumstances. Bella is going through a difficult time in her life, but can Edward help her? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is my second attempt at writing. First one didn't turn out so well. Hopefully this one will be better. Please excuse any grammatical errors, I have no Beta, and Spell Check only goes so far. Please review! If you like it, leave a comment please. Even if you don't. Lol. There's gonna be lots of questions right now, but if I continue the story, the answers will be reveled. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

If I move the 7 there, that should work. _Damn. _ This one is too hard; I should probably just start over. I shut the puzzle book in frustration.

I only came to the park to clear my head and have some peace and freakin' quiet to finally start on the essay that was long ago due.

Even with all my text books scattered around me, I couldn't find it in me to care much about the controversy of advertising ethics. _Really, who cares?_ I hate writing so I sufficiently moved on to bigger and better things. Sodoku.

But now that I've officially wasted all my time I'd just have to turn in what I've got written so far. And it's not much. Procrastination is my worst enemy. Then again, maybe it's just writing stupid essays.

4:41 P.M.

Ten more minutes before I have to start walking to work. I stuffed all my school work back into my backpack, along with my Jumbo Soduku puzzle book.

But since I forgot my Ipod at home, I'd have to settle for looking around the park until it was time to leave.

It was pretty much empty. Only a small family feeding the ducks by the lake. The sun was shinning brightly and the grass was green. And soft, apparently. I ran my fingers back and forth through it. My back was pushed up against the bark of a tree, and the tree wasn't nearly as soft as the grass. So I laid down. Much more comfortable.

I closed my eyes and let the sun dance behind my eyelids. This was probably a bad idea, I had to go into work soon and I was getting too comfortable, sleepy even. But I really didn't care as much, I was too tired to move.

I tried to focus on the sounds of the park. The birds chirping, the far away sounds of a child laughing, the steady _whoosh_ of water from the fountain on the lake, a car's steady engine nearby. It was all very relaxing.

But just as I felt myself slipping into oblivion, I heard a gut wrenching high pitched scream. Only this didn't sound like a scream out of fear but pain. Whoever it was sounded like they where in pain.

Alarmed, I shot up from my position on the ground. The scream didn't sound far from the corner of the park I was in, and I had to do something. I searched for the source of the scream and found it.

A girl.

She was alone and panting breathlessly against the bark of a tree. One hand was cradling here face, the other was entwined in her long brown hair. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy, and her hair was a tangled mess. She looked disarrayed and very much upset.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

Once she noticed my presence, she eased her hands away from her head and shook her head. She wasn't physically hurt but she was obviously shook up over something.

She let out a low sob and fell to her knees. "Please leave me alone," she cried.

She looked so vulnerable and weak, all I wanted to do was reach out and reassure her that everything was okay. But that was a stupid idea because she obviously did not look okay.

I didn't want to push her into telling me what was wrong, so I hoped being in each other's company would be enough to make her feel better.

"I'm not leaving," I told her kneeing down next to her. "Not until I know you're okay."

She held her head in her hands, still breathing erratically. "Just leave. I'm fine," she hiccuped with a bit of venom in her voice. She clearly didn't want me to witness this, but I'd be dammed if I left her now. I felt oddly protective of this girl even though I had absolutely no idea who she was.

I hesitantly reached my hand up near her left shoulder to try and console her, but instantly brought it back to my side. She would probably get even more upset if a stranger was touching her.

"What's your name?" It felt like an odd question to ask in the circumstance, but I really didn't know what else to do. _How do I help her?_

She reluctantly lifted her tear stained face and let out a disheartened sigh. "You're not going to leave, are you?" she fiercely whispered. She really wanted me gone.

"No."

She let her gaze fall once again to the ground, and another small sob escaped her lips. In a small defeated voice she said, "Rachel"

_Rachel_

Something wasn't right about that, but I quickly dismissed the thought when she let out a full out sob and started punching the ground with her tiny fists. "Ugh," she cried as she kept flinging her arms about.

I thought it best to let her attack the soft grass, better than trying to intercede and get a black eye. After a minute of pulverizing the ground she sat with her back against the tree, knees pulled up against her chest and started crying into her hands. All the while running them through her lush mahogany hair.

I sat Indian style across from her and let my face fall into my hands as well. I had no idea how to help her.

"You should leave; you probably don't want to see me fall apart," she whispered. At the sound of her voice I instantly lifted my head to look at her. She was staring back at me, eyes extremely red and brimming full of unshed tears.

I shook my head, "I'm staying" I said. She let out a hysterical chuckle and sobbed, "It's a fair warning; I asked you to leave and you declined."

Once the words left her mouth she put her had back in her hands and cried frantically. Her chest was convulsing up and down, trying to keep up with her erratic breathing.

I scooted closer to her so my knee was barely touching her leg. I hoped to comfort her a bit, but I had no idea of knowing if I did just that.

Even in her frenzied state, with tears staining her whole face and her messy hair, she was absolutely beautiful.

She appeared to have a small frame with long rich brown hair. Her skin looked soft and supple, a creamy pale color, but not sickly so. Just beautiful. From what I saw of her eyes they seemed to be a deep brown as well.

Through her cries, she would suddenly whimper "Em, oh Emmett," or "..love him so much."

After a few minutes, her breathing became more steady and she let out one last sob for this Emmett person.

I had no idea who he was, but I was suddenly filled with rage. Whoever he was, made this beautiful girl go into hysterics over him. He made her _cry_. Something that should never happen. He doesn't deserve this beauty.

She shifted from her awkward position, and moved to lay out on the grass, the same way I had earlier.

With her hair fanning around her she looked even more exquisite, as if that was even possible. Her face had regained it's original color, with only her cheeks a bright scarlet. Her face were still covered in tears, and she made no move to wipe them off.

She closed her eyes and started humming softly to herself. I moved from my stance on the ground and laid next to her, with an acceptable amount of space between us. I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

I felt a vibration in my back pocket, my phone. _Crap. _Work. I was scheduled to go in at 5 P.M. It's probably just Charlotte wondering why I'm late. I shifted to take my phone out of my back pocket and turned it off.

"You can leave you know, if you have somewhere else to be," Rachel said. She sounded much more composed but her throat was a bit scratchy. "No, I'll stay here if that's okay."

She just closed her eyes and resumed humming. I took that as a yes. "I'm Edward, by the way."

She nodded her head and kept right on humming to herself. It was almost inaudible but it sounded like she was humming a familiar song. I couldn't quite place the name so I asked her, "What's that song called?"

She opened her eyes the tiniest bit and an even smaller smile graced her luscious full lips. She looked unbelievably gorgeous right then, "Bliss by Muse." I almost missed what she said because I was just watching her lips move.

Muse. I'd heard of them before but I wasn't too familiar with their work. "They're my favorite band." she said softly. And now I had the burden of downloading all their albums on itunes.

Only nothing was a burden when it came to her; I had the pleasure of downloading all their albums. That's better.

"I'm not too familiar with them; I only know their best hits," I admitted. She scoffed at that and said, "They're all hits to me." Her voice had regained some of its volume.

She wiped the tears off her face, cleared her throat, and turned her head to me, "Let's educate you."

I'm sure my face had confusion written all over it, because I was just that. Confused.

She tried to hold back her smile at my perplexed expression, but she couldn't stop the small grin that pulled up her lips.

I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her pretty pink bottom lip, but I knew I couldn't. So placed my hands under myself to keep from doing just that. _She's too tempting. _

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, genuinely curious. She rolled her eyes and pulled a red ipod out of her pocket. She turned it on and scrolled through the bands looking for whatever she wanted. I'm pretty sure I'd listen to _anything_ for her.

She placed one headphone in her ear and reached over to hand me the other one. But stopped half-way. She looked up from her hand hanging in the space between us to my face. Her eyes held doubt and uncertainty, "Um, well you really don't.."

I immediately took the headphone from her hand and smiled at her, "I want to."

She nodded and began scrolling through her ipod again. The headphone wire was too short for the distance between us, so I scooted closer.

I could feel the warmth radiating off of her. _Fuck. _It felt so good. I thought this type of thing only happened in books and movies, but I couldn't even compare this girl to any of that. She is just beyond amazing, period.

"I love all their albums, but _Origin of Symmetry _is just about the greatest album ever." she said with such conviction, that I believed her, even though I hadn't even heard anything yet.

She hit play and I heard a lovely musical melody on the keyboards, it sounded dreamy like. "This one's called New Born. It's my favorite on this album." she said right near my ear. Her breath tickled the back of my ear and neck. She smelled so damned delicious.

Strawberries, lilacs, and, freesias. _Yum._

"I like it." I said. Because I really did. It was different than anything else I'd herd and it was her favorite. So I liked it.

"Me too." she turned her head and smiled at me. A full on smile. She was simply breathtaking. _Screw_ Helen of Troy, this girl could launch a thousand ships with one smile.

We laid there listening to her favorite band, which was quickly becoming one of mine as well. It was getting late; I could tell from the setting sun, but I really didn't want to move just yet. I was laying on the grass with the most beautiful girl listening to music. My idea of a perfect Sunday.

I looked over at Rachel and noticed that her eyes where still closed. I took off the ear bud and heard her slow steady breathing. I nudged her a bit with my elbow, but she didn't move. She was asleep.

I took advantage of that and openly gawked at her. _I'm such a weirdo. _

She was exquisite. But I already knew that. Her hair flowed freely around her face and cascaded down to her shoulders to the middle of her waist. I wanted to run my hands threw it, but that's probably was not a good idea either. She wore no makeup and her face was perfectly relaxed with a slight grin on her lips. _Oh her lips._ They were full and pink, and just begging to be kissed. Her eyelashes were long and fluttered above her cheekbones. Her cheeks were so soft looking I wanted to just brush my fingertips against them. Just one tiny touch.

I kept on my ogling and tried my best to keep my hands to myself. Her body, well she was small thats all I could really tell because she was swimming in a t-shirt probably five sizes too big. It looked like an old concert tee with the band's name across the front. _The Germs._ Never heard of them either. She wore jeans and Converse chucks. Her's were black, mine gray. At least we had one thing in common.

One of her arms was raised over her head, on top of her scattered hair. The other was lazily lounging over her belly. There was a small cluster of beauty marks near the inside of her left elbow. Three tiny moles were visible just under the sleeve of her t-shirt.

_Breathtaking._

I really didn't want to wake her but she probably had places to go and people to see. Ugh. Emmett. I certainly wanted him to stay away from her for what he did to her. I don't know what he did, but he caused what I saw earlier.

I shook her as gently as I could. "Hey. Wake up," she started moaning in protest. She tried to turn on her side but I shook her a little harder, "Wake up; it's getting late, Rachel."

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name and she sat up looking around, disoriented for a second. She looked into my eyes and smiled a sad smile. She blushed and looked down at her ipod now between us.

"Sorry about that," she whispered. Why was she apologizing? "I thought I should wake you up. It's getting kind of late." I whispered back.

"Oh," she looked for something in her pocket and then sighed. "What time is it? Do you know?"

I looked up at the setting sun and answered, "It's twilight. Around 8, I think." As I talked she stood up and grabbed her ipod off the floor.

"I should probably go," she said. And I really wanted her to not go away. But how could I say this without being a weirdo? Huh, I can't.

"Thanks for sharing your music. Muse is most definitely one of my favorites now," I said as I stood up as well. I brushed the stray grass off my pants and looked back to her face. She wore another beautiful smile, and I internally thanked all the gods who send this gorgeous creature to the park on a Sunday afternoon.

"That's good to hear. I'm really glad you enjoyed them," she answered back still smiling. Then she dropped her gaze and added in a small voice, "And thank you for helping me today." She looked back up and her face was flushed and she looked vulnerable all over again.

"No problem," I answered back. She obviously felt embarrassed over the whole ordeal so I decided to let her be the one to talk about it if she wanted to. And apparently she didn't because she turned to walk away from me.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist to stop her. When my hand met her bare wrist a jolt of electricity ran up my arm, not painful but surprising, nonetheless. _That's weird. _

She turned back around with a neutral expression on her face. "When will I see you again?" I asked because I just really had to know. She looked around and shifted from one leg to the other. She seemed to be uncomfortable with my question, "Uh, I'm not sure," she finally answered.

I really wanted to see her again; I'd do anything to see her again. "Well I work right across the street at the restaurant _Peter's_," I tore a piece of paper out of my backpack, not really caring at the moment what I tore, and wrote my name and number on it. "And here's my cell. You can call me whenever you want."

She looked at the piece of paper in my hand and then back up into my eyes. She had a look that I just couldn't place. Maybe she didn't want my number? "Um, only if you want to," I added because I really didn't want her to do me any favors. She should call me if she wanted to, not just because she feels obliged.

She slowly, reluctantly lifted her hand to the paper and took it. _Internal Happy Dance! _She nodded her head and in a low and sad voice said, "Bye."

I watched her walk away and get into her car. Then she pulled out of the parking lot and drove off, taking a piece of my heart with her.

I _really_ hope she calls.

* * *

**AN: Have you ever been fake-named? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: A quick shout out to my first reviewer: _Homebody_! Thanks so much for your words of encouragement. And to _Lil' Dinky. _If you haven't already read her story _Leah's Journey_, I strongly recommend it. Thanks again. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I suck at grammar, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim them.**

**

* * *

**

"Dude, are you sure you didn't make her up?" Jasper asked me in a skeptical tone for the tenth time in the past week. "You know 'cuz you can just tell me if you did. I wouldn't laugh at you or anything."

I turned my head from the computer screen to scowl at the back of his head, "Why would I do that, man? She's real," I argued back. I was getting upset over this ridiculous conversation, again.

"Whatever you say," he replied back. Only the tone of his voice implied that he most certainly did not believe me.

Jasper and I were lounging around in his room playing video games, only I suck at video games so I decided to play some online Soduku. It was mid afternoon exactly one week after the _Rachel incident_, as Jasper calls it now.

He and I had become friends freshman year. We were in first period Speech together and neither of us knew anyone else. When the teacher announced that we would be working in partners for our first assignment, we both immediately turned to each other with knowing looks on our faces. Ever since then, Jasper and I have been best friends.

Now four years later, we still do the exact same things that we used to do freshman year. Except now, Jasper expects nothing of my abilities to kill mafia men –or whatever it is he kills. He knows, just as much as I do, that video games and I just don't mix well.

"Maybe she was a ghost!" Jasper yelled excitedly while looking up from the television screen for a second before returning to his game. "Oh that would be pretty cool! But it probably wouldn't work out well.."

I let out a frustrated sigh and did not respond to his comment. Every once in a while, Jasper would yell out his latest theory as to why I hadn't heard from her. And each one was only more ludicrous than the last.

I was already so upset over the whole thing, and Jasper wasn't making it any better. He was actually just making fun of me.

After Rachel left, I crossed the street to go to work. But since I was three hours late, Charlotte told me I could just go home.

Jasper's parents, Peter and Charlotte, own a small deli near my home. And when they offered me an after school job, I took it.

I really didn't need the money, but it helps keep the boredom at bay. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, provide me with anything I need, but I really like working at the restaurant. Jazz keeps me pretty amused, since we usually work the same shifts.

I told Jasper about Rachel, but of course I left out all the parts where she was upset. I just told Jasper I met a girl at the park and we listened to music. I told him how beautiful she was and how we laid in the grass and listened to her favorite band.

After I finished, Jasper gave me a skeptical look and asked, "Really?"

But I guess I couldn't blame him for doubting me, I really had no experience with girls. Actually neither of us did. In our four years of high school, I had exactly two dates and Jasper had one girlfriend. Neither of our attempts turned out well.

Jasper actually had a purse thrown at his head. _Haha_

It had been one week and still no contact from Rachel. No calls, no visit at _Peter's_. I even went to the park every day after school last week, just hoping that she'd show up. She never did.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I spend all day worrying and hoping she was okay. And I spend all night tossing and turning, thinking about her. It was very pathetic. Worse than pathetic, it was _unhealthy_.

I listened to Muse constantly. It was the only tie I had left to her, except for my memories. She really was right about them. They were a pretty awesome band, I was surprised I never gave them a chance before she suggested them.

I kept replaying the wonderful memories I had burned into my head. Her smile, the way the sun hit her beautiful face perfectly, her small cluster of birthmarks. I wanted to lick those. And I did, in my fantasies of course.

She starred in my dreams. All of them, especially the erotic ones. It was a bit embarrassing at first, but of course everyone knew why it was happening. Even my parents knew about her.

Apparently, Jasper is very open with his parents, so Peter told my father, who told my mother. That was not a fun conversation, at all.

I tried to be evasive as possible, while still answering all of their questions. I felt absolutely bombarded. I swear, it was like the Spanish fucken Inquisition. They kept asking me things, that I yet had no answers to.

Questions like what her last name was, or what school she goes to. It was difficult to say the least, because I felt terrible for not knowing.

I knew nothing about her.

Here I was feeling depressed for not hearing from her, but really we didn't even know each other enough to move forward in our relationship.

_What relationship?_

Ugh. I'd just have to accept that I'd probably never hear from her again.

I'd just just be the guy at the park _that one time_. I probably meant nothing to her; she'd probably forgotten all about me already.

But I didn't _want_ to accept that. I wanted to see her again, and be her friend if she'd let me. I wanted to see her smile and make her laugh.

I wanted things I couldn't have.

"Aw! He shot me! Dang," Jasper complained loudly, dragging me from my thoughts about her. He shut off his game console and jumped onto his bed, "Are you still thinking about that girl?"

Well duh, Jasper. All my thoughts revolved around _that girl_ now. What a stupid question.

I turned my head from the puzzle on the screen, to meet his narrowed eyes. "Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Because you've been staring at that one," he pointed at the puzzle, " for the last 10 minutes. You haven't even filled in one box; you're just looking at it."

I looked at the empty Soduku puzzle before me, "Maybe I'm considering strategy," I muttered defensively.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," he retorted. He reached out to the head of his bed to retreat his old acoustic.

Jasper liked to play the guitar; he started playing when he was eleven and now he can't put the damn thing down. It doesn't alleviate my ego, having a best friend who is so good at an instrument.

I play the piano a bit, but it's dabble compared to Jasper's abilities with his Gibson J-45, _Annabelle_. He named his guitar, and for that I give him a lot of grief.

He started strumming and snorted, " She's already making your school grades suffer, and you've only had _one_ brief interaction with her."

He was right about my grades. I completely failed the English essay. Apparently, the piece of paper I wrote my number on was most of the partial essay I had written. So when I tried to turn in my torn sad excuse of a late essay, Mrs. Weiss wouldn't even accept it. I got a big fat zero for it.

"Hmph," I replied because I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. I thought friends were supposed to be supportive?

"Do you work today?" I asked because I severely needed to change the subject. Jasper knew what I was doing but let it go. Instead he merely nodded and looked at his alarm clock on his night stand, "Uh huh. I'm due to be there in a bit; I was about to kick you out actually," he finished with a smile.

"Oh, well I'm off today," I uttered as I shut off his computer and rose from the chair, " I guess I'll just see you at school tomorrow."

I was almost out the door when I heard Jasper's teasing voice stop me, "Maybe she escaped from a loony bin. Because she'd have to be crazy not to call you."

And that was his most absurd theory so far, but at least it made me laugh. "Most likely," I replied through giggles.

"Just text me if it happens," Jasper said in a serious voice. I guess he really was supportive after all. I nodded and shut the front door behind me.

* * *

I waited. And waited. And waited some more.

After I left Jazz's place, I went to eat a quick lunch at my house and then strait to the park.

I was hoping that Rachel would show up today. Exactly one week after our first encounter. Maybe it'd be like a weekly rendezvous.

Call it wishful thinking, but I'd actually thought she'd show.

She didn't.

I waited for about four hours, but around 7 PM I finally gave up and went home. I was disappointed of course, but I really shouldn't have expected anything else.

On the walk back home I felt a vibration in my pocket, an incoming text. From Jasper, of course. _Sigh_.

He wrote: _Anything?_

_No, Jazz. Nothing._

_Just stop over-thinking it, man._

_Yea, thanks. Get back to work._

When I walked in the front door, my mother was sitting in the living room – no doubt waiting for me– with a very hopeful look on her face.

I shook my head and walked past her heading towards the kitchen. From the corner of my eye, I saw her face fall. She was just as upset over this as I was. Of course she'd like to see her only son with someone who could make him happy.

I reheated lunch's leftovers and went up to my room.

I switched on my laptop and opened up itunes. I had bought all of Muse's albums the first chance I could, and most of their songs had already made their way to my Most Played list.

Of course listening to them only made everything worse. I only had thoughts about _her_. It wasn't helping me forget.

And that's what I decided; I'd have to forget about her because she'd probably forgotten about me the second she left the park.

I didn't like the idea of forgetting about her at all. She meant a lot to me, even if I meant nothing to her.

I had blown everything out of proportion. I hadn't even helped her before. I'd possibly only made things worse for her; of course she'd never want to speak to me again.

Angrily, I shut my laptop and threw it off the bed. I let out a loud _fuck _as I thought how stupid a situation I was in.

Fucken' pining over a girl I talked to for a few hours. _I'm a fucken jackass._

From now on, I'd try to rid all thoughts of Rachel. Pretend she didn't happen. Go back to before.

It's funny how I could no longer recall what held most of my thoughts before her.

After a cold shower, I climbed back into bed and tried very hard to keep to my new plan. Of course I completely failed.

Even in my sub-conscience she had the fucken lead role.

* * *

After a full night of tossing and turning, school was the last thing I wanted to deal with. But I had promised Jasper.

When I pulled up into my usual parking space, I found Jazz leaning up against his classic '69 Camaro with a silly grin on his face.

"What happened to you? Finally informed about the pros of the Louisiana purchase?" I asked in a teasing voice. Hopefully insulting the south would wipe that stupid grin off his face. Jasper is originally from Texas, and only moved to Washington when he was twelve.

It worked. His smile was no longer in place, "No, you jerkoff."

Now I was the one wearing the silly grin. "Did you learn the proper use of a semicolon?"

Now he looked really frustrated as he spit out threw tight lips, "You know I love a good guessing game, but wouldn't it be easier if I just tell you why I was so happy before you came and annoyed the shit out of me?"

I smiled at his apparent discomfort and answered, "Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

His mischievous smile reappeared at the question as he explained what had him so giddy before I'd shown up. "So it seems our school has acquired a few new students," he announced ominously.

"Oh really? Stop the press! Our shitty school of delinquent teenagers grew in numbers!" I squealed sarcastically with a bit of fake enthusiasm, just to lay it on real thick. I rolled my eyes at his news, "That's hardly something to be excited about, Jazz."

"You're not listening to me!" He argued impatiently. "I'm trying to tell you that I accidentally ran into one of them."

"Oh, how many are there?" I asked with a chuckle, "You make it sound like they're taking over the school."

"Two, or three. I'm not sure." he answered, "but that's beside the point, I talked to one of the girls." His face now held a weird expression that I'd never seen him wear. He looked to be lost in some dream land or something equally as retarded.

"Uh huh," I was more worried about the expression on his face now than the actual story. We were nearing our first class, English IV–which we happened to have together– when I turned to look him in the eye asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, she's perfect," he said with a soft voice. I stared at him like he had grown a second head. What the heck was wrong with him?

He seemed to snap out of his weird haze and met my gaze, "Uh I mean, I'm fine," he said seriously. If I hadn't known Jazz for four years, he might have gotten away with it, but I could tell he he was awfully embarrassed.

Now that we had taken our seats, I turned my body turned to him and commented on his story, "Uh that's great that you met the new girl."

But he didn't get the chance to respond because Mrs. Weiss called the class to order then.

"Class, we have a new student in our class today. She moved here with her family all the way from Arizona," Mrs. Weiss announced in her bubbly voice. She was always way too energetic for the early hour.

"Everyone please welcome Bella Swan," she finished with a smile, while turning her head to the door way where a shadowy figure of a girl stood.

And when the girl waked through the door, my heart froze and my breath hitched.

Because it was _her._

**AN: Oh no! Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Sorry for the super late update. My friends felt I was neglecting them so we spent the entire weekend and most of Monday together. We went to South Padre Island. It was fun and my new avatar was taken at Port Isabel, just in case any one cares, lol. I'm running away from a dinosaur! Rawr! Ha. Lol okay enough of my personal life, onto the story! Oh, one more quick thing, I really only had the beginning of this story planned so I'm just gonna take it as it comes now. I'll be as surprised as you =)**

**Disclaimer:****  
KMJ: Hey do I own the Twilight franchise?  
****SM: No, I do.****  
KMJ: Oh, dang. Can I have it?  
SM: Uh, no.  
KMJ: *nods head* Understandable.**

**

* * *

**

I probably looked like a fucken gaping fish, just staring at her. But I really didn't care at this point.

Was is even her?

I did a double, fucken' triple take. It was _her_; but she looked so different.

She wore make-up, but I could tell that she looked paler. Her cheeks were slightly sunken into her face and she looked much thinner than a week prior.

She looked so frail and breakable, unhealthy. _What the fuck happened to her?_

I now completely understood why I had a weird feeling at the park when she told me her name. It wasn't Rachel; it's Bella. What a much more fitting name. She _is_ beautiful, after all.

"Welcome Bella," the class said in unison. What the hell is this, first grade?

Her face turned a bright shade of pink as she looked down at her shoes, and meekly replied with a small, "Hi."

I took in the rest of her appearance. She was dressed impeccably well. She was layered in stylish clothing with what I'm guessing was a hint of designer, a total 180 from the last time I saw her.

From what I could tell, she hadn't noticed me yet. That would need to be changed, "Welcome," I said a little too loudly for our proximity. I sat in the first row, and she was only a few feet away from me.

I guess I sounded angrier than intended because I earned a few strange glances from my peers and a raised eyebrow from Jazz, but I ignored them all because I only cared for Bella's reaction.

But I couldn't lie to myself; I was rather enraged. Why on earth would she lie to me? I only wanted to help her and she gives me a fucken fake name? She couldn't even grant me the privilege of knowing her real name.

Even before knowing my name, she decided I wasn't good enough to know hers? She didn't know me from Adam.

_How's that for pathetic, Cullen?_

And that's exactly how I felt. Pathetic. Worthless. Fucken' trash.

At the sound of my agitated voice, she snapped her gaze off of the ground to meet my narrowed eyes. Her eyes went wide and she let out an exasperated, "Hi," while she shifted her gaze away from my face.

She clenched her hands into fists and locked her jaw with an audible snap.

"Well, Bella, why don't you take a seat down Edward's row. Behind Jessica," Mrs. Weiss said with a bright smile, pointing somewhere near the back of the class.

I didn't want Bella to think I was a total prick so I tried to smile as she walked past me; I'm positive it seemed forced.

But it's not like she noticed. She stared intently at her assigned seat and averted her gaze from any where near me.

Did she really want to pretend that I was nothing to her? Like we hadn't already met? I witnessed her cry, and I tried to comfort her. We spent the afternoon listening to music laying in the grass together. That really meant nothing to her? I really meant that little to her?

_Probably._

"Alright class, today we're going over Sonnet 130..." I tuned Mrs. Weiss out and tried to clear my mind. It didn't work.

I felt a poke at my right arm and turn to find a very concerned looking Jasper.

"What the fuck?" he mouthed, discreetly pointing at my hands. They were clamped down hard on the table, knuckles turning white. I released the desk slowly, focusing on the sharp pain shooting through my fingers.

Oh, how to answer Jasper's question.

I really couldn't conspicuously mouth back, "Oh, the new girl is the same girl I had been worrying about the entire week and she gave me a fake name because I'm not good enough for her, also why she never called," so I simply sent him a text. My phone was much easier to hide.

I risked snapping my phone in half as I punched in: _That's her._

To which he replied: _Jasper confused._

Fucken Neanderthal. Referring to himself in the third person.

_Rachel. Bella. Same person._

As soon as he read the text, his head snapped back up at speeds I thought could have dislocated a fucken cervical vertebrae. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his shocked, "Oh."

I nodded and turned my head towards the front of the room.

The rest of the class period passed in what felt as an unreal blur.

All I couldn't even believe that the girl I thought about all week was sitting three seats behind me.

I didn't look back once to try and meet her gaze. She made it pretty clear she didn't want to look at me.

When the bell rang I bolted out the door, ignoring Jasper's yells to wait up.

I was pissed off, but not at Bella. More at myself for expecting anything else. I really couldn't talk to her when I was still so upset, and risk having a fucken brain fart. The last thing I wanted her to think was that I was mad at her, so I left before I could do anything stupid.

Whatever happened to her last Sunday was probably way worse than what she did to me, so there is no way I could be even the slightest mad at her. My problems where minuscule to whatever happened to her, I reasoned.

I had to be calm when, and if, I talked to her. And I would talk to her I promised myself.

I went strait to my next class, without making any stops.

Spanish would be much easier to handle. I could stare into space and quietly freak out so that nobody around me would get suspicious.

I was always so lost in that class, today wouldn't make much of a difference. The Spanish language was just lost on me.

Mrs. Goff entered the class along with a tiny girl by her side. "Everyone, we've got a new student today. Let's quiet down to let her introduce herself," she announced.

Another new student? Jasper was right; they were taking over the school.

"Hi, I'm Alice, I'm from Phoenix, and my favorite color is yellow," the girl said brightly. She seemed really nice, in a very hyper sort of way. Again, way to energetic for the early hour.

She earned a few chuckles from the class, which put a giant smile on her face.

She was also dressed in very fancy clothes, although Alice was dressed even more put-together than Bella. She wore heels, but even with them, she was still short. Alice had short cropped black hair pointing in every direction, and very fair skin just like Bella's.

"Alright," Mrs. Goff said, "take a seat anywhere there's an empty chair, Alice."

And low and behold, she choose the empty seat to my left.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she whispered in my direction. I turned to find her smiling at me.

"I'm Edward," I replied with a small grin. This girl emitted a positive energy and it was contagious; if that even made any sense.

"It's nice to meet you Edward," she said, extending her tiny hand at me. I shook it, and replied with a smile, "Likewise, and by the way my favorite color is blue."

She laughed a tinkling little laugh and turned her attention to the teacher.

It was easier not to think about anything that would send me into a mental breakdown with Alice sitting next to me. She was just so amusing.

She diligently wrote every word that came out of Mrs. Goff's mouth. I didn't have it in me to tell her that Mrs. Goff usually took it very easy on us, and her insistent note-taking wasn't necessary.

Everyone else, myself included, only looked to be taking notes, but really no one ever did.

I couldn't tell her that, so I watched her out of the corner of my eye. It was rather entertaining.

Her brow was furrowed and her tiny hand was moving so fast, I'd be willing to bet that her handwriting was illegible.

Somewhere near the end of the hour, she finally looked up from her notebook with a strange look on her face. She let out a sigh and turned to me.

"I'm not going to need these," she lifted her notes, "am I?" she whispered ferociously.

A low chuckle escaped my lips as I shook my head.

She let out another sigh and ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. She wrote something on it, and flicked it onto my desk.

It read:

_I know we're going to be good friends, so you can't keep playing dirty tricks like that on me. It wasn't funny so be nice. _

I chuckled again and nodded at her request. Alice seemed really friendly, and she said we were going to be good friends. That only made me wonder as to why Bella would completely ignore me, when her sister was so receptive.

After Spanish class I saw neither Alice nor Bella. The rest of the day I spent trying to think up a way to talk to Bella.

Perhaps during lunch I could find her, and ask her what was wrong, or something of that sort. I really had no idea what to say to her.

* * *

Across the cafeteria I could see Jasper talking to somebody. At first I couldn't tell who it was because their body was partially hidden behind Jazz, but then I realized it was Alice.

_Oh._

Alice was the new girl Jasper was talking about this morning. The girl Jasper had the silly face for.

She left before I could reach the table and say hello.

And when I turned to face Jasper, there it was. His silly face.

At least now I understood what it was; I wouldn't have to worry about his health anymore. "Hi Jasper, so I see your world is now turned upside down because Alice," I teased.

"You know her?" he questioned.

"I've had the pleasure to meet her acquaintance," I responded. His brows furrowed as he complained, "Dude, talk normally; I hate it when you go all medieval on me."

"She sits next to me in Spanish," I stated simply. "Oh," he responded, surprised.

"She seems really nice," I complemented as I took a bite of my pizza. "She is," he smiled as he watched her walk out of the cafeteria.

He turned back to look at me. "She said she had to go look for Bella," he said slowly. I stopped mid-chew and looked up at him. "That's why she left," he finished.

I swallowed and took a sip of my water. I nodded my head and took another bite of my pizza. I hadn't had the chance to talk to Bella yet, so I didn't want to talk to about it with Jasper.

"Sorry for rushing out of class this morning Jazz; I just kinda had to get out of there," I said flatly. He stared at my face with an expectant look in his eyes. "Don't worry about it," he said in a low voice.

He didn't try to bring up the topic of Bella the rest of lunch period. And I didn't try to look for her.

I promised myself I would talk to her but I never promised myself when. It was a pathetic cop-out, but I really didn't want complete rejection just yet.

But of course I had absolutely no luck on my side because when I walked into Biology, I saw none other than Bella at my lab table, a book open in front of her.

She noticed me walking towards her and looked away quickly. I sat, with cautious movements, at her left.

Once I was completely settled she shifted her head a fraction of an inch towards my direction and said, "Hi."

She sounded so soft and guilty; it broke my heart. It reminded me of the day in the park, and I really did not need another reminder of _that_.

I turned to her fully and said, "Hi."

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy, I needed a good stopping place. On another note, did you see Ky Wildermuth's winning video for the "Be a Part of ****New Moon****" contest? It was absolutely hysterical. View the winning vid and the finalists at www(dot)twilightthemovie(dot)com! Check 'em out! Sorry for the double post last chapter, that was my inexperience with FF coming thorough! Hopefully I won't do it again. And I apologize for the long Author's Notes. I'll try and keep 'em short next time. Btw, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Ugh, I reread the last chapter after I posted, and found so many mistakes. Sorry about that. Like I've said before, I really suck at grammar and proof reading. Also, my town is having a ****H1N1 virus (Swine flu) scare, and all the schools were closed this week. So my little sister insisted on hanging out as much as possible before returning. Blame her for this ultra late update haha; this chapter should'a been up days ago! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do, however, own copies of each of the books ;)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm Bella," she said softly.

"_What the fuck?" _was my initial thought. Does this girl have multiple personality disorder or something?

That would explain the different styles of clothing and different names.

Does she not remember anything about me? Maybe she wanted to start over. What the fuck is one to do in this situation? Uncertainty could describe what I felt at this moment. Confusion would work too.

She probably doesn't even remember me.

_But then why would she look so guilty?_

"Uh, I'm Edward." It sounded much more like a question than intended. I thought it best to let her lead the conversation.

"I remember," she said with a sad smile. I wanted to ask her so many questions, but I kept quiet and waited patiently for her to continue.

She released her bottom lip from her teeth and let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry," she apologized genuinely, "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

"What's better?" I asked, befuddled.

"If we're not friends," she explained. "Trust me."

Her face held such sincerity. Did she really believe being friends would be such a bad thing?

Why would it better this way? How would it be better this way? I wanted desperately to ask.

I knew her rejection was coming but it still fucken hurt.

I nodded my head and turned my attention to Mr. Banner who had begun already the lecture.

Of course she didn't want to be friends with me. I wasn't anything. And she's everything. Interesting..and lovely..and mysterious..and perfect..and beautiful..and has the best taste in music.

Her demand to not be friends was beyond not-fine. But I would respect her wishes and leave her alone, if that's what she really wanted. I would do whatever she wanted.

_Ugh, you're fucken pathetic._ I chastised myself.

But I would do whatever she asked of me. I would stay away from her if that's what she preferred. I would silently watch her from afar, without any interference.

The rest of the period I tried to pay attention to the lecture and keep my thoughts off of Bella.

But if I couldn't do it at home, alone, I sure as hell couldn't do it with her sitting within touching distance.

I was very hyper aware of the presence in the previously unoccupied seat. There seemed to be some sort of electrical undercurrent that ran through my body whenever I was near her. But I tried to ignore that feeling.

Maybe I was just losing my mind.

My posture was very tense and after a while my body started aching in protest. But as hard as I tried, I could not relax.

After God knows how long, I began to loosen up slightly; but then I made the mistake of risking a quick glance in her direction.

One sight at her shifted position and I went rigid again. Her long, wavy, mahogany hair hung between us, acting as a curtain. Her face was now shielded, but her hands were balled into fists at her sides. She seemed as strained as I was.

The class dragged on longer than any other regular class period. But I knew exactly why: The universe was conspiring against me.

It was the only possible explanation. Maybe I had murdered a few dozen people in a past life and this was my punishment.

Sitting next to this beautiful girl, who I may or may not have intense feelings for, was pure torture.

_Oh who am I kidding? Of course, you have intense feelings for her, you idiot._

Too bad she didn't want anything to do with me.

Near the end of the period, I almost spoke to her. Just to ask her if she was alright. Health wise.

She looked way too skinny, and she had dark circles under her eyes and such pale skin. I just wanted her to be happy and healthy.

But I figured she could take care of herself, and of course, my concern would be unwanted. So I kept my mouth shut.

As soon as the bell rang, I sprung out of my seat to escape this terrible agony. As I swiftly turned to walk away from the table, a timid voice stopped me. "Edward," a tingling sensation ran up my spine as my name left her lips, "I am so sorry. I really wish things weren't this way."

She looked so sad and genuine. And before I could stop myself I raised my hand to her face and stroke her cheekbone once very gently while whispering, "It doesn't have to be."

When she grimaced, I knew I had crossed a line and quickly pulled my arm back.

"Just please take care of yourself." I muttered as I turned away from her.

* * *

Later that day when the final bell rang, I headed strait for my car, ready to get the hell away from school.

I reached the parking lot only to find Bella in the arms of a man.

He was huge.

Like _The Hulk_ huge.

He had a massive frame; that was his most predominate feature. He had curly brown hair and a boyish face which was turned down in a grimace.

He held Bella's face in his hands while she hugged his torso.

As I passed I heard him whimpering softly, "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean any of what I said."

She nodded her head as tears ran down her face.

This must be Emmett; the one she cried over at the park. Now she's crying again because of him. _Douche._

And that's when I noticed his tee shirt. It was the same one Bella had worn that day. _The Germs._

I almost fucken exploded at the scene before my eyes, but I somehow kept my shit together.

Somehow.

I rushed into my Volvo and slammed the door, then fucken sped away. The tires squealed in protest, but I just pressed harder on the gas pedal.

I turned up the volume and got lost in music.

* * *

Later in the day –I'm not sure what time; the sun was setting so it must have been evening– there was a tapping on my door.

I removed the blaring ear buds form my ears to hear what it was.

It turned out to rather loud pounding. With rather loud yelling as well.

"Open the fucken door!" _Ugh, Jasper._

"Go away," I groaned.

"Edward, so help me I will break down the door! And Esme will only blame you."

_Fuck. _He was right.

I begrudgingly tumbled over to open the door to a very infuriated looking Jasper.

"Hi, Jazz," I moaned as I crawled back into bed.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing? And why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Taking a nap, duh." I explained my actions as I reached for my cell.

_Huh. Five missed calls from Jasper. Eight texts form Jasper. Once voice mail from Jasper._

"No, you're getting up. It's fucken 7 PM, man," he said in a very angry voice as he pulled off my sheets.

I groaned in rebellion and annoyance. I really just wanted to fucken lay in bed for a few days.

"Look I saw what happened, and that fucken licks balls but suck it up, man."

Those really the words I wanted to hear at this point, but Jasper was only trying to be a good friend.

I peeked at him from under my pillow, "She doesn't even want to be fiends, Jazz."

"So what?" he seemed unscathed by that fact.

"Um.." how could I say this in a way Jasper understand?

"Exactly," he misunderstood my hesitation, "just go back to being Edward Cullen, who I think is pretty damn cool."

Jasper's right.

"Thank you. My hair just dries like this." I said as I lifted my hand to my head.

He chuckled at that at and offered me his hand to help me up.

I sighed in defeat and took it.

And as we left the room together he shoved me into the door frame and muttered, "Idiot."

* * *

**AN: Oh how the tables have turned! Haha. I threw in a few lines from the book. Hope you don't mind. I really don't like how this chapter turned out, but ugh after a whole week you guys deserve something! It's too short and there's alotta mistakes, probably. But there was some E/J bonding time, so I hope that made it a little better. Please leave your review! It would be much appreciated. =P**


End file.
